


Light

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba has a bad day, F/M, Fluff, There's no plot, his s/o comes to cheer him up, it's a drabble, still cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Barba has a bad day in court, sometimes all you need to feel better is a cute detective, some scotch and food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with Barba again, I'm still trying to find my feet with characters that aren't my own. Also, yes I'm aware that Barba doesn't drive to work but for the sake of fanfiction, use your imaginations.
> 
> This is unedited, I might come back and clean it up at some point, however, for now, enjoy! :)

Barba’s jaw clenched as the hammer hit the gavel. He began to pack his things away, internally seething. His witnesses had been disproved and his evidence had been discredited. 

Now a man who had raped four 17 year old girls was cleared of all charges and able to walk free. 

The courtroom was mostly empty as Barba cast one more look at the man he knew was guilty. 

He turned around to leave and caught sight of her at the doors. Detective Vera Dubois of the NYPD, Special Victims Unit. His light at the end of the tunnel. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Just seeing her made everything feel just that little bit lighter. 

“Counsellor, rough day?” Her voice was gentle, slightly playful in hopes of making him smile, and god did it work. 

He hadn't even realised he was grinning at her until she laughed. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

She raised the paper bags in her arms slightly. 

“I have scotch and take out. How does a night in sound?” she said, pushing him away when he tried to take the weight from her arms. 

“Of course cariño, i’ll drive.” 

She laughed and walked with him towards the front of the courthouse. 

“I hope so because I walked here.” 

His free hand tangled with hers and their fingers intertwined. 

“It’s cold out, you could get sick.” he chastised. 

She shrugged.

“Anything for you Guapo.” she replied. 

The day might have been long and he may have lost his case but she was always there to make everything better. That's why he loved her.


End file.
